


Joy Ride

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: And wastes absolutely no time when he wants something, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Tim has everything under control, mentioned SuperBat, super briefly mentioned JayDick and DickDami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim convinces Kon to take a little ride with him in the Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

“Tim, do you really think-“

“Oh _hush_ and trust me on this.” Tim grinned, tugging Kon by the wrist through the cave. It was quiet, most lights off. Everyone had gone to bed, patrol was over more then an hour ago.

That was when Tim had put the call in to his boyfriend.

“I don’t think-“

“Exactly. Don’t think. Lemme do that.” Tim grinned, stopping in front of the Batmobile, eyes darting over it. He walked over, opening the driver side door, ran his hand up along its curve. “God this is going to be great.”

“Batman is going to _kill_ us.” Kon was standing a few steps back now, rubbing the back of his neck. Usually, when his boyfriend called him in the middle of the night for an impromptu visit when he was away from the Tower, Kon was more then happy to oblige.

And maybe, if this was any other car, he still would be.

But they were looking at the Batmobile. And Tim wanted to take it for a drive, in the middle of the night-

Or, well, technically early morning.

And _worse_ was what he wanted to _do_ in it.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Tim said, climbing in, and Kon gawked.

“He’s _Batman_! You’re the one who always tells me he _always knows_.” Which was true. Kon had suggested an array of bad ideas in the past, and Tim had often shut him down with a simple _Bruce will know_. He wasn’t sure why Tim was suddenly so sure the man _wouldn’t_.

“Just trust me,” Tim said, “Okay?” Kon rolled his eyes, before walking around to the other side of the car and climbing in. He made a point of folding his hands in his lap, so that he couldn’t accidentally touch anything he shouldn’t- there were so many buttons it was almost nauseating.

Tim seemed far too comfortable behind the wheel, taking them through the cave and out, into the night. Then again, Kon was sure he’d driven it before, and had spent enough time in the passenger seat to know how it worked. And hey- maybe driving it was just like a normal car-

“How fast does this thing go?” Kon asked, glancing at his boyfriend. Tim was grinning, his eyes bright and _alive_. It was strange to see him in his civvies yet in the Batmobile, but Kon did enjoy getting to see his eyes.

“ _Fast_.” Kon swallowed, told himself to _trust_ his boyfriend, that Tim wouldn’t actually get them into trouble tonight. It was all supposed to be fun.

And _he_ was the reckless one?

Kon wasn’t entirely sure where they were going, just knew that when Tim finally parked the car, they were by what looked like some abandoned warehouse. Not that that helped much, Gotham had plenty of places like this, and Kon was still learning the city’s layout.

Tim killed the ignition and climbed out, leaving Kon alone for a precious few seconds to try and collect himself. This _should_ be about the hottest thing to ever happen. How many other people could boast that their boyfriend called them at four in the morning to fuck in the Batmobile? And sure, _part_ of Kon was ecstatic over it, but he couldn’t get the idea of Bruce finding out out of his head, the absolute fear that he’d have Tim squirming in his lap and Batman would tear the door open-

The door _did_ open, and Kon jerked- but it was only Tim. The smaller man frowned, glancing in at Kon, who hadn’t moved at all.

Tim had his pants open and seemed poised to tug them off his hips already.

“Are you...not into this?” Tim asked, and Kon leaned his head back, so he could see his boyfriend more clearly.

“Just nervous,” he admitted, “And uh...not really as ready to go as you are...it seems...” His cheeks flushed slightly. Normally, if Tim even _casually mentioned_ sex, he’d be hard and ready to go. But he had nothing more then the faintest buzz of excitement going on- and that was very dim, even.

Tim sucked on his lip for a moment, before he smiled, playful and almost sweet. He kicked his shoes off, tugging his jeans and underwear down his hips, and Kon swallowed because Tim definitely _was_ hard. He didn’t move as Tim climbed in, leaving his clothes in a pile on the ground and shutting the door as he crawled onto Kon’s lap.

He rested his arms against the back of the seat, leaning in and kissed Kon’s jaw. “Just relax,” he whispered, “How about you open me up, and I’ll _get you going_? Hmm?” Kon’s breath escaped him as Tim nosed under his jaw, kissed his pulse. “C’mon baby, I’ll talk you through it.”

Kon felt his cock twitch. Damn if Tim didn’t know how to remedy _any_ situation, it seemed.

“Yeah, okay,” he breathed, hands reaching up, running along Tim’s naked hips, back over the perfect curve of his ass. And Kon meant _perfect_. He grasped the flesh, and Tim mewled, right into his neck, pressing closer to him, so his cock was rubbing against his tshirt.

“Lube is in the second compartment,” Tim whispered, opening his mouth to suck on Kon’s skin. Kon groaned, tipping his head back, one hand reaching blindly next to him, running along the console between the seats. _Second_ , he told himself, not even sure he could count past _one_ with Tim sucking a bruise into his skin, and grinding his cock against his clothed abs.

He managed to find it, pulled the bottle out- and maybe later he’d remember to ask Tim if he’d stashed it there, or if it was _always there ___\- and oh god, _why_ \- and opened it, pouring some onto his fingers. Tim had moved to a new patch of skin, sucking again- and God, Tim didn’t normally mark Kon up too badly, might leave some scratches on his back, but bruises like this? Normally no.

Tim had to be way more worked up then Kon even realized.

“How ma-“

“Two,” Tim breathed, dragging his teeth along the sore patch of skin. Kon obeyed, slick fingers teasing the cleft of Tim’s ass before pushing past that tight ring of muscle, into the heat of his body. Tim hissed, arching, pushing back against Kon’s hand, until his fingers were fully inserted. Kon felt his breath catch over how hot Tim was, the way his fingers moved with slick ease.

Tim was well-practiced at relaxing around Kon’s fingers. Probably too well practiced, but Kon wasn’t complaining.

“Harder,” Tim whispered, as Kon was thrusting into him. He pushed harder, faster, and Tim moaned, licking a hot strip up Kon’s neck. “I’ve been...thinking-about...this all night.” Tim groaned as Kon curled his fingers, finger pads brushing along all the right nerves.

“Yeah?” Kon felt his cock twitch- realized he was half hard. So much for fear getting the better of him.

“Y-yeah.” Tim pushed back against those fingers. “The whole time I was on Patrol.” He nuzzled into Kon’s neck, his boyfriend rubbing the back of one of his thighs.

“What were you thinking about _exactly_?” Kon couldn’t help it, wanted to hear how utterly filthy Tim could be.

“Exactly-ah,” Tim gasped, Kon rubbing his prostate once before switching back to thrusting, almost lazily, “-this. Your fingers inside me.” He reached one hand down, the other still gripping the seat, slipped it between them to palm at Kon through his jeans. “Wish we had the room for me to suck you off at the same time.”

Kon groaned, shoved his fingers hard into Tim, who trembled, gripped the swell of his cock through his jeans harder, a little breathy chuckle falling from his lips.

“Told you I’d get you going.” Tim’s voice was smug, and Kon tipped his head back, adding a third finger and causing him to groan, to spread his legs wider.

Oh, he was a wicked thing. Anyone who dared to believe Tim could be anything except obscene didn’t know him like Kon did. “Maybe in the morning...” Kon started, and Tim grinned against his neck.

“ _Of course_.” He fumbled with one hand, managed to open Kon’s jeans as the meta continued to thrust in and our of his body, and reached in, pressing past the waistband of his underwear. Tim hissed into Kon’s neck, eyes rolling because Kon’s skin was so _hot_ , and oh, he was _definitely_ hard now.

He pulled him free, stroked him once, twice, before he nipped at Kon’s neck.

“Ready?” Kon nodded, squeezing the back of Tim’s thigh. Wanted to make sure he didn’t lose his nerve.

There was no way he would once he was _inside_ his boyfriend.

Tim smiled, Kon’s fingers pulling from his body as Tim felt around for the bottle of lube, found it and popped it open again, pouring some onto his palm. He reached down, stroked Kon a few more times- loved the way his eyelids fluttered when Tim twisted his fist around the head- before he settled his hand at the base, holding Kon steady as he lifted his hips. Kon helped, guiding Tim down, onto his cock was pushing inside him, and Kon was biting his tongue to keep himself in check.

“Ah- fuck,” Tim groaned, tipping his head back, exposing his pretty throat. Kon leaned in, pressed his face there, mouthed at his neck until Tim was fully seated on his cock, the smaller man squirming a little, as Kon’s arms wrapped around him. Kon sucked at the base of his throat, heard Tim whine, felt him clench once around his cock as he was sure to leave a bruise behind.

If Tim was going to mark him up, he was going to return the favor.

“Kon, Kon c’mon,” Tim squirmed again, trying to lift up, to get some rhythm, “god _please move_.” He sounded desperate, and Kon liked it. Realized Tim hadn’t been lying, he probably _had_ been thinking about this all night.

He gave in, pushing his hips up, jostling Tim’s body as he released him from his arms, so Tim could reach behind him, grab at the seat to steady himself as he lifted up, before slamming back down on Kon’s cock. Kon grasped at his hips, grip so tight it nearly _hurt_ , and Tim whined over it.

“Fuck, gimme bruises,” he nearly growled, his rhythm nearly _brutal_. Kon squeezed, leaned in and bit ar Tim’s neck, before sucking again, until Tim was whining so loud, squirming, his cock leaking on Kon’s tshirt. He tried to spread his legs wider, and Kon could only imagine the ache it must have created in his hips.

One hand moved from Tim’s hip, reaching back to grasp his ass, the grip just was forceful, and Kon was rewarded with another loud groan, a string of half finished curses. He grinned, kissed up Tim’s chin, until he had his mouth, could suck on his lower lip. Tim slammed down on Kon’s cock as he did, and he lost his grip on Tim’s lip a moment later, groaning, Tim’s tongue pushing into his open mouth. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and _fitting_ of the situation. Tim moved one of his hands from the seat to Kon’s shoulder, squeezing as he nipped at the meta’s tongue.

“Do I-“ Tim groaned, “feel good?” Kon nodded, wondered if Tim’s thighs were burning yet. After all, he’d _already_ had patrol before this.

He wondered if he’d feel it all, come morning. He hoped he did.

“ _How good_?” Kon groaned. Tim’s voice always _changed_ during sex. Somehow seemed wet, filthy and dripping with so much _promise_. It was obscene, the way Kon was sure Tim could simply talk him to orgasm, and say very little at all.

“Like fucking heaven,” he breathed, hand moving from Tim’s ass, reaching up to tangle in his hair. He tugged, and Tim hissed, his cock twitching, leaking more.

Tim licked his lips. “Do it again babe.” Kon did, baring his teeth as Tim hissed a second time, hips jerking forward. “ _Fuck_.” Kon grinned, pulling Tim in so their foreheads rested together, so he could feel Tim pant against his mouth.

“Ready to come yet?” Tim nodded, clenching once over Kon, whose eyes rolled. God, sometimes he forgot how much Tim liked it when he talked _back_. He kept his hand in Tim’s hair, his hold still tight, as he pushed up, amanged to meet each of Tim’s thrusts down. Tim’s hand left the seat, his balance now all in his hold on Kon’s shoulder, and he grasped himself, hand stroking up his dripping cock, coming back down slick.

Kon felt his own cock aching, wanted to push into Tim with a few wild thrusts and find his own release, but refused, not without Tim first-

Those thoughts quickly vanished as Tim began to lose his rhythm, moving as quickly as his thighs allowed. Kon groaned, deep from his chest, gasping when he felt his own orgasm tightening his belly up. “Tim,” he breathed, “slow down for a second-“

“No.” Tim pulled back, forcing Kon to tug on his hair. “Wanna feel you...first...” He clenched around him again, and Kon tipped his head back, gasping as Tim ground down against him. “Please Kon c’mon, I know-you,” another gasp, “can.”

Kon thrust up, pulling on Tim’s hair _hard_ , giving a cry from his chest as he gave in, let his orgasm roll over him. The moment Tim felt that wet heat in him he was clenching Kon tight, coming too, up onto Kon’s tshirt as his thighs trembled.

Kon went limp against the seat as Tim slumped over him, panting, leaning his forehead on his shoulder. The pants turned into little giggles, and Kon released Tim’s hair, stroking down between his shoulder blades.

“What?” Kon asked, as Tim lifted his head. His cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and wet, but he was smiling around his laughs.

“Just.” He licked his lips. “This was one of my better ideas.”

Kon cracked a smile. Okay, maybe Tim was right.

Kon rode with Tim most of the way back to the cave, before he left, flying the rest of the way to the Manor. Tim had promised his window was unlocked and open. Kon hoped he was _right_ , as it was, he was shirtless, Tim having made quite a mess of his tshirt during their little adventure.

Tim pulled back into the cave, parking the Batmobile exactly where he found it. He gave the inside a quick glance to make sure everything was in order- which it shockingly was. They hadn’t made really much of a mess-

_Except Kon’s tshirt_. Tim couldn’t stop giggling over it. He had to cover his mouth as he closed the door, trying to contain himself.

“Something funny?”

Tim stopped, Bruce standing a few feet away, arms folded. He was in his _pajamas_ and an open robe, he shouldn’t have been able to seem terrifying.

But for a moment, he was.

Tim let his hand fall down, and simply stared at him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t _know_?” Bruce gestured towards the car. “Because you’re smarter then that, Tim. You’re lucky I didn’t come out and drag you back.”

“You would’ve gotten quite a sight, then,” Tim remarked, off hand, and Bruce’s cheeks tinged slightly. “And yeah, I knew you’d find out. You’re right, I’m _not_ stupid. I just thought you’d be busy a bit longer.” Bruce quirked up an eyebrow, and Tim grinned. “Seriously, normally your man keeps you distracted a little longer then this.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce’s face stayed serious, but Tim could hear it, around the edges of his words. His grin only intensified.

“Please don’t play dumb. I always know when he’s here. And usually he keeps you busier longer,” Tim muttered the end, glancing away.

“Whatever you’re getting at doesn’t excuse what you-“

“-and nearly everyone in this family has done, probably more then once? God if you think I’m the first one to take the Batmobile for a spin just to get laid in it then you really aren’t the detective you claim to be.” Bruce’s eyes widened, and Tim rolled his own. “Talk to Dick in the morning and ask him just how many times he’s been in there with Jason. Or maybe lately Damian.”

That had color rising in Bruce’s cheeks. Tim had the upper hand now, and he knew it.

“And while you’re at it, ask your own Kryptonian if he’s thought about bending you over the hood. I’m sure he has...granted if he hasn’t actually _done it_ already.”

“Timothy!” Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets, holding Bruce’s frustrated glare. There was a moment of silence, then, “...We’re discussing this in the morning.”

“Hopefully not over breakfast.” Bruce grimaced.

“Privately.”

Tim nodded, began walking, but paused when he reached Bruce. “Fine then. Don’t worry, the car is _fine_. I might be wrecked but I made sure not to hurt the Batmobile.” Tim smirked over the way Bruce looked away, and oh, he was sure this was at the point of cruelty, but it was so rare to get the upper hand on Bruce that he couldn’t stop himself. Still, he took a deep breath, started walking again, slowing down to call back, “Oh, tell Clark I said hi. Is he coming to breakfast? I can tell you Kon is. He’ll be here _all night_.”

Tim didn’t need to see Bruce reach up, to pinch the bridge of his nose, heard his low groan as he shook his head, probably wondering why he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. And Tim was sure that, after some sleep, Bruce would pull himself together and have the upper hand again.

But for that little moment, he enjoyed his victory, and left Bruce to contemplate everything he’d said, heading up to curl up with his boyfriend for the rest of the night.

After all, his thighs were burning already, and he knew he’d need _some_ energy, come morning. If he remembered correctly, he had made Kon a rather important promise...

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be to a Tim who faces down Bruce and actually gets the upper hand.


End file.
